


An inconvenient flame

by Noodle114



Category: PRIVATE - Fandom
Genre: Personal story, fiction thing, i hope you enjoy this <3, istg pupper, might put angst not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle114/pseuds/Noodle114
Summary: Here ya go ya nasty. I hope you enjoy each chapter but since you want it detailed they wont come out everyday lmao
Relationships: :) its a surprise adventure
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Dagger in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone stumbles across this and dislikes the whole fic do know it isnt being made for you, i mean no harm and if i could send this privately i would but to no avail. ANYWAY JESS GO HAM ON THIS FIRST CHAPTER

**Boom**  
  
That was the 5th one today. An aggravated sigh travelled through the air, that sigh belonging to Tubbo. The brunette turned around from his grooming of Squeeks, his pet fox, to stare at his closest friend. Tommy was hunched over, hands on his knees as he catches his breath before he gives Tubbo a quick glance. "Another...creeper" He smiled nervously. "Id appreciate it if you didn't ruin the place I chose to call home and _invite_ you to" Tubbo huffed and went to help Tommy fill the hole back up. They've been here for two weeks now, coming and going for different reasons, some they tell some they don't. The two are trying to get used to starting fresh again, next to no gear and only one home to share but hey! They had each other. Tommy rolled his eyes in bore. "I don't need a lecture, I get it" He rubbed mud off his hands onto his jeans, making a small ew sound before washing his hands in the freezing water next to their home. "Are you alright Tommy? You've been tripping over your own heels day after day" Tubbo washed his hands next to the blonde, glancing at him before noticing the blonde staring into his reflection in the water. Tommy frowned at himself. Hes really let himself go. There's a small scar across the bridge of his nose, his hair knotted and needs a cut before it looks like a mullet, shoulders slumped and skin pale. He sighed softly before standing straight. "I guess I've been a bit tense" He places his hands on his hips before bending his back inwards, hearing a small satisfying crack, Tubbo cringes at the sound. "Well there's many ways to solve that" He smiles widely before striding to Squeeks, the red fox puffing out their chest out to be continued groomed. 

Tommy took a moment to process what he says. "Like what?" He walks towards the small potato farm next to the home to harvest the readied potatoes. Tubbo chuckled quietly. "Well, there's drawing, writing, walking or...y'know" Tommy squinted at him. "No Tubbo. I don't _know_ " Tubbo laughed audibly this time. "The shimmy shammies" Tommy just made a noise of confusion and mouthed 'the what'. Tubbo groaned. "A girl Tommy! Birds and the bee's! Pop the cherry!" Tommy immediately flushed up, face a light shade of pink, stammering over his words. "Well, uh, that is true, I suppose, HOWEVER where's a woman? Hm?" The blonde quirked a brow at him. Tubbo shrugged. "Its a whole world, there'll be loads somewhere" Tubbo smiled while he continued his activity. Of course Tommy knew where there was women-a woman. "I'll....be back. I should check if there's anything left in L'manburg, find Ghostbur too" Tubbo paid no mind, simply nodding in acknowledgment, Tommy heading into the spruce forest and back towards the blown country. 

The white fluffy snow crunches beneath his feet, hands shoved into his jeans pockets as he thinks and walks, kicking snow up every few moments and listen to the very light taps the drops of snow makes when it hits the ground snow. 

A twig snaps and Tommy looks up, quickly glancing around. "Tubbo?" When he gets no answer he tenses, senses heightened. "Will?" He carefully walks forwards towards a stick. It wont do much but its useful for hitting. He holds the stick with two hands, chewing his tongue lightly to stop himself from making any heavy breaths or small noises. He hears a crunch of snow behind him, quickly spinning around and hitting the smaller thing on the head, receiving a feminine noise of discomfort. "Watch it!" The blonde looks down at the woman and drops the stick instantly. "Jess? Wha-why are you here?" he frantically looks around. Jess huffs in annoyance while picking loose twig skin out her hair. "I was looking for you. Its been a few days" She looks up at the teen, almost worriedly. Tommy sighs softly, ushering her in the direction of where hes got a secret base. "Im fine, I just dont want Tubbo getting sus" Jess laughs softly. "Hes always sus of you, you cant not be sus" Tommy scowls, walking close beside her. Jess, Jess Jess Jess. He met her while he was out adventuring a while a go. must of been a few months ago now. When he first saw her he couldnt move his eyes away from her, the way she talks, the way she walks, how much she cares about him and his safety, how she compliments him, her shoulders, eyes, cheeks-"Tom?" Jess grabs his arm to get his attention, the blonde blinking a few times before looking at her. "Yeah-yeah" He picks up his pace in walking, swallowing silently, hoping the cold air rids him of his blush. Jess heaves a sigh, following him back to the base.

"I just dont want you keeping secrets from me, its worries me you know" Jess' brows furrow at him, Tommy rolling his eyes and nodding. "I mean it you over grown twig" She walks ahead of him into the small hut built into the side of a mountain. He better not burn the angry fire further. He follows in after her, making sure no one was following them. Jess was sat in a chair at the table, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand, staring out the one window they have. Tom bites the inside of his cheek for a few seconds before giving in and sighing loudly. "I appreciate you looking out for me but im not fragile, more hench if anything-" Jess lets out a small wheeze. "Hench?" she raises a brow at him, the male giving a small smile. "Well, Dream hasnt challenged me yet" He walks over to her and sits in the chair on the opposite side of the table, crossing his arms on the table. Jess rolls her eyes. "He blew up your country, your home, basically exiled you from what i heard" Tommy scoffs at the very true facts. "And? it shows im strong that im still here" Jess hums in response. "When will you introduce me to them all? You cant keep a whole girl secret forever" He taps his fingers against the table. "Soon..ish. Just not ready yet is all. Its not safe, Ive explained this" Jess huffs at him. They sit in comfortable silence, simply staring out the window, letting each others minds wonder. She had a point. He cant keep her hidden forever. Maybe he could introduce her to Tubbo, baby steps, slow steps. Yeah. He just feels like he needs to get his feelings known for her first out, before she meets the others-no, no. Dont be jealousinnit. She likes who she likes. 

**A dagger in the heart in both their chests**


	2. You are so beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally got this out after stalling so much oh my gOd. I was highkey inspired by this song for this chapter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ8zWIQFRWI&ab_channel=TommeeProfitt

**It burns**

Tommy hit his chest a few times as he sits up from his bed, sweat running down his face, hair sticking to is forehead. He frantically looks around the room, noting hes in his hut in L'manburg. He sighs softly, laying back down. That was right. He waited for Jess to fall asleep before leaving. It didnt explain why his chest felt like it burnt though, heart burn possibly. The only sound in the room was Tommys heavy breathing, his eyes staring uselessly up at the ceiling. He starts to get lost in thought, hands toying with his fingers as his stare goes blank. Heart burn, sure. 

He sits up, swinging his legs from his bed to the floor to stand up, putting his arm out to place on the dirt wall next to his bed for balance. Once out of the bed he heads into the main room of his hut. Still dark out. He runs his hand down his face, attempting to get rid of any tired left in his eyes. His stomach grumbles, the blond scowling as he starts to root through his furnaces, nothing. He then roots through his chests, finding the odd stale bread or two; at least its something. He fixes the clothing hes wearing, just the same as yesterday, its not like he has anything else anyway and frankly he didnt want to wear heavy cold metal pants on his cock, no thank you. He does a small sniffle, the tiniest hint of gun powder filling his nose, causing his to sneeze.

"I wouldn't smell the air too much"

Tommy jumps, startled, looking to where the voice comes from. Its Philza in his doorway. "Phil? What are you doing here? Wanting to blow up my house along with L'manburg too?" Tommy hisses at Phil, brows furrowed. Phil lets out a chuckle. "No, im just here to get the last of my things. How you doing mate?" Phil walks in, closing the door behind him as he crosses his arms and looks at Tommy, wings giving a small flutter. Tommy cant look at him, not after what the only father figure in his life did. "It's fine, never been better honestly" Tommy puffs his chest out in an attempt to look manly, or at least threatening, to no avail. "Good. I didnt intend to make you homeless so its nice to see your still living" When the winged man gets no response he nods and opens the door to leave. "How do you know if you like someone?" Phil almost chokes, looking at Tommy with a raised brow. Tommy is staring at him with a serious glare, almost the look of an angry toddler. Phil stares at him quietly for a few seconds before answering. "Well...you feel a deep connection to them, a spark. You want to protect them from anything and everything and-why are you asking me this?" Tommy tenses, looking away with a small pink dusted to his cheeks. Phil gets a wide grin. "Do you like someone?" Phil pokes his cheek, Tommy slapping his hand away. "Fuck off! No i dont, I was just asking because your old" Phil laughs. "Of course, because the infamous Tommy would never love anyone, goes against his law" Tommy nods. "Well, just ask yourself this Tommy for your very non real crush. Are they worth more than those silly discs?" Tommy stares at him, Phil staring back before leaving to head deeper into L'manburg, just a giant hole in the ground now. Tommy exits his hut, slamming the door shut in frustration. 'Course she was, discs cant have an angelic voice, cant fuck a disc either-well, thinking about it you can if you dicks small enough but that would be so little dignity you have would it be a point to live-hold the fuck on Thomas why are you even contemplating this? Tommy shakes his head in semi-disgust of his thinking process of fucking a piece of plastic. Of course Jess is better than the discs, she deserved someone who prioritised her. It was still weird Phil came to his hut, doesnt make entire sense but he wont question it, certainly wont challenge him. As Tommy walks along the prime path he spots the sun slowly coming up from its slumber, showing another day of L'manburg being gone. He should tell Tubbo about Jess, Tommy knows he cant protect her himself and despite Tubbo being Tubbo, he cant do much either but Tubbos smart. God he really just said to himself Tubbos smart, Tommy cringes at himself. "What have I become" he shakes his head, letting out a small chuckle at himself. 

When it becomes early morning Phil makes it back to Technos home in the snow biome, announcing hes back. The pink haired man pops up from climbing the ladder up from his basement. "Did you get everything?" the hog says to the older male in a gruff voice, Phil nodding. "I saw Tommy on the way there, hes looking rough" Phils voice has slight concern, Techno rolling his eyes. "He'll be fine, he always is annoyingly" Techno roots through his brewing stands, seeing if his potions are made yet. Phils shoulder slouch slightly. "He asked me how do you know if you love someone, strange request but..." Techno hummed. "Because he has a girl. Came across her a while a go. Definitely a Tommy type" Phil quirks a brow. "And how do you know shes Tommys lady?" Techno snorts. "Probably because she reeked of him, theres no doubt the smell of gun powder and sexual frustration was on her" Phil chuckles. "Imagine being sixteen and a virgin, shameful" Phil hits Technos shoulder gently. "Dont be mean, hes just shy in that department" Techno smiles and rolls his eyes. "But I know where hes keeping her, she can be useful bait if needed" Phil gasps, maybe a bit too dramatically. "We are not using her as bait, shes Tommys age, Techno!" Techno shrugs. "Tommys gone through multiple wars" Phil firmly says no at the man, Techno giving in and saying fine.

**Does he mean it though? Well, perhaps.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut yet nasty ;)


	3. White Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed to stay up all night so here i am writing chapters. Hope you enjoy this one <3 I tried making tommy bit more cheerful in this one and not so gloomy lmfao

Tommy rubbed his bruised cheek softly. Purpled and his fucking traps. He walked into the hide away house, calling out so Jess knows its just him. "Why do you sound so groggy-" Jess hopped into the main room where the front door was before spotting the blonde and instantly frowning, eyes locked on his bruised cheek. "I just got in a quarrel, nothing too serious-hey!" Before he could process what happened he was shoved onto a chair, hand gripping the edge of the table to stop himself from falling backwards. He frantically looked around before staring at her. "What was that for? I can sit on my own-" His voice had a harsh tone until he stared at the woman in front of him; she was almost teary eyed as she stared him down. Tommy sat in a slightly slouched position as she gets ice, both quiet and air now tense. It's been a month since Philza met him in his house, not seeing the man since but his words stayed stuck with him that night. Jess returned and gently placed ice wrapped in cloth on his cheek, Tommy flinching slightly but mumbling a thank you, still avoiding eye contact. "This is why you worry me" Jess huffed out, wiping her damp eyes with her sleeve. "You get into fights too often, no wonder your bodies constantly aching" She moves some of the blondes hair out of his eyes, she needs to cut it, or attempt to at least. Tommy letting out a hum at the action and her scolding. "I seriously outa slap you" The female pouted. Tommy looked at her with a 'why?' look before noting its probably because he worries her. Ok fair. He places his hand over hers on the DIY ice pack, Jess' breath hitching at the skin contact before quickly removing her hand and putting both her hands behind her back. Tommy didn't notice it, distracted by the numbness of his cheek. "How have you been? I noticed I've been gone longer than usual" He stared at the slightly flustered face in front of him. "I'm fine, mostly. Its been quiet, the usual y'know?" She quietly walks and sits on the other chair opposite him. Tommy nods. "Well, I've been in thought. Tubbos got a home settled in Snowchestershite or whatever the fuck its called, I don't know, only me and him know its there so you'd be safe" Jess took a few seconds to take the comment in before smiling widely. "So id see you more often?" Tommy turned to her and smiled the best he could with a bruised cheek. "Yeah i mean, I still got to what's left of L'manburg a lot, since my official house is there but i do tend to go to Snowchestershire" Jess giggled in excitement. "Well i cant wait to meet Tubbo! From what you've told me he's a nice guy" Tommy rolled his eyes and mumbles 'he's still clingy' Jess laughing and Tommy soon joining in on laughing.

A day or two goes by, the days getting colder and the nights even more so.

"Your what?!" Tubbo stammers, looking at Tommy confusedly. "Keep it down. I don't want anyone hearing" Tommy huffs at him, chomping down on a almost frozen potato and whimpering at how hard it actually is. "Well I mean, well done, you've successfully swooned a lady" Tubbo snickers. "I haven't slept with her" Tommy grumbles, inspecting the potato. "Yet" Tubbo wiggles his eyebrows at him. Tommy glares at him in a pissed off manner. "Your either going to be the biggest cock-block in the universe or the biggest twat in the universe and I don't know what's worse" Tubbo laughs at him. "Well, i can be of assistance in helping you bed her down" Tubbo grins cockily. "Nothing a bit of pushing and stories wont help" Tommy almost looked panicked. "Do not tell her stories about me or the next ghost will be Tubboast. And what are those fuckin words your using? 'Bed her down' stop sounding all fancy, you say words incorrectly" Tubbo cocks his head to the side. "Its called polite terms, Tommy. Didn't expect you to know them" Tubbo cackles, Tommy hitting his shoulder playfully. "Just be the god damn wingman. Not a cock-block" Tommy smiles, Tubbo nodding. "'Course! Cant have the infamous Tommy being a virgin forever" Tommy rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah" He smushes snow into Tubbos face, laughing, Tubbo laughing with him before wiping the snow off his face. "But seriously. I want her to feel safe here yeah? I'm counting on you to keep her that safe" Tommy's face softens, staring the brunette straight in the eyes. "Of course Toms. She'll be top priority, but you owe me" Tommy nods and grumbles. "Yeah yeah okay, only for if you get someone and I help you out" Tubbo quirks a brow. "I wouldn't need your help with that, I'm charming enough" Tommy mocks him, Tubbo mocking him back.

The next day Tommy's leading Jess through the snowy biome to Snowchestershire, Jess bubbly and bounding around like a happy little rabbit. Tommy has his hands in his pockets as he watches her, only laying down the basic rules for her staying there since it is Tubbos official home. "I get it Tom. I hope Tubbos not as strict as you" The lass walks beside him, shoulders brushing against each other. Tommy bites down on his own tongue. "He wont be, most likely. He just said as long as you fill in creeper holes and he's fine with you being there. He's just doing a lot for me for keeping you with him" Jess huffs, grabbing his arm to catch his attention. The two stop walking and face one another. Jess cups his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks. "Ill say this one more time. I can protect myself" Tommy stares at her blankly. "Buth your tho petithe" Jess laughs at the slurred words due to his cheeks being smushed. "Doesn't mean i cant fight" Tommy grabs her wrists gently and takes her hands off his cheeks, tempted to put them back on his cheeks since they were warm. "I worry for you like you worry for me" His brows furrow slightly before holding her hand in one of his, the blonde having a blush tint his cheeks, Jess in return also having pink dust her cheeks, smiling to herself. "Anyway were almost there. Tubbo has winter clothes ready made for you so your not cold, It does get rather chilly at night" Jess nods in acknowledgment. They arrive at the little home soon to be nation, Squeeks running to Tommy and Jess and jumping around them, Jess instantly fascinated by the domesticated fox and petting it. "Don't get attached, it soon becomes a dick" Squeeks glared at Tommy and snorts at him. Tommy cursing at the fox before spotting Tubbo. Tubbo walks over to the two, probably more excited than he should be. "Welcome! Tommy's been non stop talking about you yesterday" Tubbo smiles at the woman widely, handing her a coat that's been lined with fur. "Thank you, I was starting to get chilly" She quickly puts the coat on, slowly sinking into the pleasant warmth the coat gives off. "Tubbo, Jess, Jess, Tubbo" Tubbo smiles his usual sweet smile before leading them inside into the house. The house it self is mainly empty apart from two beds. "I apologise, there's only two beds, haven't had chance to go find wool. Hope you don't mind sharing with Tommy" Tubbo smiles at her nervously. "Its fine! Its just extra warmth" Jess blushes softly at the thought of being pressed up against the blonde, body heat radiating off him. Its such a pleasant thought to her. Tommy clears his throat. "Yeah yeah I don't mind" His cheeks are flushed slightly at the thoughts himself. Once Jess notices one of the beds she instantly lays in it, sighing in delight at the comfort of it. "Ill be back later tonight" Jess gives a hum in response, snuggling into the sheets. Tommy watches her and sighs before leaving the house.

The night is unbelievably cold, Jess cuddled under the blankets along with wearing her winter coat, curled up. Tubbo went out to do some night work of the soon to be nation. Tommy returning into the house, huffing lightly as he shivers due to the cold slight, first thing on his mind being getting into bed. He walks towards his bed, noticing Jess curled up in the bed. He forgot she was here. He shuffles awkwardly into the bed, his body pressing up against hers. Despite the awkwardness its rather toasty warm. He nuzzles into the back of her neck, taking in her scent, arms gently wrapping around her waist, half so he doesn't fall off half for warmth, their hips pressed against each other. The outside might be cold as ever loving shit, but at least he's here, with her, warm.

close.


	4. Melting Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmm grind grind go the teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally done im so sorry this took so long

Tommy shuffles uncomfortably. The blondes eyes flutter open as he lets out a low grumble, the discomfort he's feeling he hasn't felt for a while but it feels familiar. He starts to sit up before pausing. _Oh_. He gulps quietly as he glances at the woman below him. "Shit.." He bites his tongue. The rooms very dark, unable to tell if Tubbo's even in the other bed at the other end of the room. He tries to move his arm that Jess is sleeping on, after about thirty seconds giving up. He thinks before settling back down, shuffing his hips away from hers, however that backfires when Jess' brows furrow due to the sudden chill feeling, moving her hips back towards the warmth of Toms hips, Tommy letting out a pathetic scared whimper at the small friction against his clothed dick. Jess opens her eyes into a squint at the noise, turning her head slightly to look at him. "What are you doing" Tommy freezes like a deer in headlights. "Mmmh...i need a piss" He starts trying to move his trapped arm again, looking at Jess expectedly but Jess doesnt move, instead she turns over to face him, still laying on her side. "Really?" Tommy stares at her for a few before slowly nodding. Jess looks unimpressed, grinding her hips against his crotch. "Mh-ok ok ok ok! I have...an issue" His gaze shifts from her to elsewhere in the room, anywhere in the room. "Mhm, an issue" she grabs his shoulders, pushing him down so his backs flat against the bed. "Wh-" He flusters up slightly at the sudden action. "Well you can just leave it, just unnecessary discomfort" She sits on his lap, removing the fluffy coat she was wearing for the warmth. "Unless you dont want the help, I can happily stop" She quirks a brow at him, hands placed on his abdomen for balance. Tommy tense, hands on the bed, gulping a little. "Uhm, no-yeah-i mean im fine with this" He settles down, trying to seem tough when hes heating up and freaking out on the inside. "Good" She smiles at him, leaning down to kiss his neck, the blonde moving his head to the side to show more of his neck, letting out a light breath at the feeling. Tommys legs spreading a small bit as he feels the womans hands slide up under his shirt, the blonde shivering slightly at the cold hands, Jess chuckling sadistically. Tommy leans his head back into the pillow, Jess sliding his shirt up a small bit to kiss down his belly, then down his abdomen, her hands resting on his knees as she glances up at him. Tommy was in bliss, letting out small desperate whines, rolling his hips up slightly in desperation. "Needy" She smirks, hands working to unbutton his jeans. Tom brings his knees up, almost feeling too warm, small bit of sweat forming. Jess slides down so shes kneeling on the floor between the blondes thighs, using her teeth to pull his zipper down before slowly removing his jeans to the floor, revealing his hard-on strained by his boxers, Tommys breath hitching. Jess licks her lips slightly, kissing and nipping his inner thigh, Tommy jolting a little in surprise but his cock twitching non the less. Jess hums, feeling her own body heated up, kissing the very visible bulge in the boxers, the blondes hips twitching towards the warmth. 

Jess slides his boxers down painfully slow, Tommy squirming irritatedly. Jess grips his hips to keep him still, using her teeth to slide the boxers the rest of the way down. The blondes cock is finally free, Tommy shivering due to the sudden cold air hitting the flesh. The head of said cock is a slight red. It's slightly above average at six inches but average girth. Tommy tenses again, letting out small light breaths, hands clenching and unclenching as Jess kisses the tip, only giving it small kitten licks while staring up at Tom. Tommys hand snakes down into her hair, one hand tangling itself in her strands while the other grips at the sheets on the bed, letting out small mewls since hes sensitive, eyes closed shut. Jess finally takes the cock into her mouth, only taking in half as she slowly bobs her head up and down, hands keeping hold on his thighs. "Fuck.." Tommy breathes out, arching his back a small bit in the pleasure, hips trying to buck up into her mouth, into the warmth, hand gripping tighter into her hair, feeling the vibrations of her hum run down his cock making him moan out. She takes in a little more of his cock down her throat, a small bulge appearing on her throat, making her gag a small bit, Tommy forcing her head down that small bit more to take in all his dick, Jess tearing up slightly, breathing through her nose as her grip on his thighs loosen, allowing Tommy to start rolling his hips up, panting lightly as he hangs his mouth open slightly. Jess having small tears roll down her cheeks as she feels the cock ram into the back of her throat, taking in as much air as she can when only the tip is resting on her tongue, the blondes cock twitching in her throat and Tommy feeling the familiar knot in his abdomen the closer he gets, opening his eyes slightly to glance at her, blessed with the sight. Shes practically choking on his cock, spit running down her chin, cheeks red and puffy with tear stains on them, eyes glossy with lust; It pushes him over the edge, body tensing as he repeatedly moans out her name, making sure his whole cock is down her throat before the salty white ribbons paint her throat, Jess whimpering slightly at the taste, some spilling out the corner of her mouth and rolling down her chin, trying to swallow the rest. 

He lets go of her hair, Jess instantly pulling off his cock and coughing, taking in deep breaths. "Ah-im sorry was that too much?" He instantly sits up, rubbing her back gently. Jess cant help but let out a weak laugh, voice hoarse. "After all that you still act like a mother hen" Tommy scowls, instantly glaring at her. "Well i dont have to" Jess snickers, wiping her mouth with the bed cover, the salty taste still on her tongue. "Go clean up, filthy twat" Tommy rolls his eyes, going to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you rushed me so SORRY IF THE ENDS MESSY


End file.
